


Last Chance, Clark...

by Digitalwave



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I won't ask you again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance, Clark...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character in this artwork remains the property of Warner Brothers, DC Comics and related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.


End file.
